yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
I Am One with the Ocean (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of I Am One with the Ocean. One day, Mickey Mouse, Stanley and Ford Pines brought Dipper, Mabel and their friends to Motunui. Dipper Pines: Grunkle Ford, You and Grunkle Stan including Mickey and the others been here before? Ford Pines: That's right, Dipper. A lot has chanced since we first brought the whole tribe to visit the Magic Kingdom. Herbie: (beeping) Soos Ramirez: Hey, Dudes. Look! Then, They spotted the Island of Motunui. Stanley Pines: We're here, Kiddos. Motunui. Mickey Mouse: It's more beautiful then I remembered. Mabel Pines: Yeah, I can't imagine why. When they came to the island, The whole tribe came to greet them. Moana: Greetings! Dipper Pines: Who is she? Mickey Mouse: Hiya, Moana. (chuckles) Good to see you again. Moana: Hi, Mickey. Good to see you too. Chief Tui: Welcome, Old friends. What brings you all the way to our island? Ford Pines: We're on vacation, Tui. These are mine and Stanley's great-nephew and niece, Dipper and Mabel. Dipper Pines: Nice to finally meet you and your tribe, Moana. Mickey has told us a lot about you. Moana: Good to finally meet you and Mabel too, Dipper. That night, Everyone was enjoying the village festival. Chief Tui: Moana, Tell them how you restored the Heart of Te Fiti. Moana: Are you sure, Dad? Chief Tui: I insist. Mabel Pines: Yeah, Moana. Tell us how you do that. Moana: Glad you asked, Mabel. Giselle: (beeps excitedly) Louis: Yeah, Giselle. I'm excited too. Vanellope Von Schweetz: Same here. Moana: When I first left our island, I didn't know how to be a wayfinder. Sina: You were self taught back then. As Moana told them her story, Heihei pecks at Soos' shoe. Soos Ramirez: (chuckles) Heihei's a funny chicken, I like him already. The next morning when Mabel came in front of the ocean, She was afraid of going anywhere near it. Mabel Pines: I don't like the look of this. Dipper Pines: What's wrong, Mabel? Mabel Pines: The ocean looks scary. Stanley Pines: Oh, Come on. It can't be that bad. Mabel Pines: (as Stanley carried her) Grunkle Stan, Don't! Stanley Pines: Get over it already! Ford Pines: Stanley, Stop! Forcing Mabel into the ocean won't work that way! Mabel Pines: (as Stanley puts her down and got away from the ocean) I'm just scared. Chief Tui: It's okay, Mabel. It's okay to be scared, I was afraid of the ocean too. Then, He realized how Mabel felt being afraid of the ocean. Chief Tui: I know you're scared, Mabel. But sometimes, You just have be brave enough to conquer your own fear Mabel Pines: I'll try, Chief Tui. At the stone shrine, Dipper found the first conch shell on the stones here Moana placed. Dipper Pines: The first conch shell on the stones. Moana: That's right, Dipper. Do you know what that means? Dipper Pines: A new generation of an ancient legacy being reborn. Chief Tui: Exactly, It was Moana's decision to make after her return home. Dipper Pines: So, Why didn't you go with Moana to Te Fiti, Chief Tui? Chief Tui: Because all my life, I've forbidden Moana from going beyond the reef only to protect her from any storm. I couldn't save my best friend from drowning long ago. But ever since Moana left with Mickey, Donald, Goofy and their friends including the your great-uncles, I couldn't burn the ancient canoes. Because I've learned how long it took me to realize how overprotective I've been until now. And she was a lot like me in the past. Just then, Archimedes came to warn his friends. Archimedes: Merlin! Ford! Everyone! Ford Pines: It's Archimedes! Merlin: What's all the ruckus, Archimedes? Archimedes: Kylo Ren has send the other villains on Hades' behalf to steal Te Fiti's heart. Moana: Not if we stop them first. Chief Tui: Go with the others, Moana. I'll stay and make sure no one leaves until you return. As Moana nodded, She and her parents hugged in hopes to reunite again soon. As the adventure begins, Dipper, Mabel and their friends sailed across the sea with one big canoe. Herbie: (beeping) Benny the Cab: You got that right, Herbie. It's gonna be one heck of an adventure yet. Mabel Pines: (covers her eyes) I can't look, I don't want to drown! Mabel couldn't stand the ocean, Moana helps her overcome her fears of it. Moana: It's okay, Mabel. The ocean is a friend, It chose me to guide my people. Dusty Crophopper: She's right, Mabel. Then, The ocean tries to be friendly to Mabel. Mabel Pines: The ocean, It's kinda friendly. Moana: Told ya. Then, Dipper noticed a giant hawk coming their way and turned out to be Maui. Moana: Maui, You made it. Maui: Good to see ya, Moana. Moana: Maui, This is Dipper and Mabel. They're Ford and Stanley's great-nephew and niece. Dipper Pines: Hi. Maui: Pleasure I'm sure. So, What's all the ruckus? Moana: Maui, We need your help. Mickey Mouse: Hades is on the move, Kylo Ren has send other villains to steal Te Fiti's heart. Maui: Say no more, Mickey. Count me in. Then, Dipper spotted something in the distance. Dipper Pines: Guys, Look! Maui: Kakamora! Soos Ramirez: Kaka... What? Then, Pacifica didn't see them as a threat at first. Pacifica Northwest: They're... kinda cute. But then, She spoke too soon as Moana did when they show their true colors. Moana: You were saying? Maui: Let's get out of here! So, They battle them as they tried to escape from them. Nick Wilde: (gets hit by the dart) Ooh... (falls to the ground) Really? Blow dart in my back. Maui: And I thought I was the one who didn't see it coming. Baymax: (scanned Nick) Let me help you, Nick. Nick Wilde: (cured by Baymax's serum) Thanks, Baymax. Baymax: You're welcome. Nick Wilde: Now, I know why Maui says that sometimes. Later, The Ocean became friends with Mabel. Mabel Pines: So, This is where I begin my trust fall. As Mabel dropped into the Ocean, It got her back on deck. Mabel Pines: This is fun. The Ocean allowed Mabel to play in the water, Even if it plays with her. Mabel Pines: You guys gotta try this. Then, Moana and Maui came up with an idea. Moana: Dipper, Mabel, How would you like to learn about wayfinding? Maui: It's the least we can do. Mabel Pines: Sure, Maui. Dipper Pines: That'll be great, Moana. With Mini Maui nodded, They got started training. Maui: First rule of wayfinding, Aways follow the sunlight. At last, Dipper and Mabel learned to read the stars and mastered wayfinding. Dipper Pines: We did it. Mabel Pines: The sooner we stop the villains, The sooner we'll save Te Fiti. Dipper Pines: And it's all thanks to Maui and Moana. Moana: Nothing's gonna stop us! Then, Dipper, Mabel and their friends discovered the Island of Te Fiti. Dipper Pines: There it is, Te Fiti's island! Moana: Right where she slept. Maui: And look, (points) Hades is up to no good. Dipper Pines: We gotta stop them! Then, Ursula and Morgana appeared out of nowhere. Ursula: Surprise! Morgana: Didn't see us coming, Did you! Mabel Pines: Oh no! Moana: Don't worry, We got this. Maui: You go, I'll hold them off. Dipper Pines: Be careful, Maui. Maui: No worries, I got this. (draws his fishhook) It's Maui Time! (transforms into a hawk) Mabel Pines: Go, Maui! Just as they attack, The ocean protects Dipper and Mabel just as they tried to escape from them. Dipper Pines: Thank you, Ocean. Hades: What, How'd they get here!? Jafar: Impossible! Mabel Pines: Not as impossible as you think, Jafar! Moana: We came to stop you! Hades: Are ya now? Just then, Mickey and the gang along with Darkwing Duck, Launchpad McQuack, Gosalyn Mallard and Neptunia came just in time to the rescue. Darkwing Duck: I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the diamond in the rough! The ultimate treasure! I am Darkwing Duck! Dippr Pines: Who's that? Mickey Mouse: Dipper, Mabel, Darkwing Duck, Launchpad McQuack, Gosalyn Mallard and Neptunia. Fellas, Dipper and Mabel Pines. Neptunia: Pleasure, Sweetheart. Launchpad McQuack: Looks like Kylo Ren is up to no good, D.W. Darkwing Duck: Alright, Everybody. Let's get Dangerous! Mickey Mouse: You got it, Darkwing Duck. As the fight goes on, Maui kept on fighting Ursula and Morgana. Maui: Hey, Laddies! (shows his shark head) Shark Head! Ursula: Oh, It's so on! Morgana: You're going down, Maui! Maui: I like to see ya try! It took a long battle, But Dipper, Mabel and their friends finally defeated the villains as they retreated. Just as Dipper, Mabel and their friends are in one piece, Te Fiti awakened from her slumber. Dipper Pines: I don't believe it. Mickey Mouse: Bow to Te Fiti, Show some respect. As Dipper and Mabel bowed to Te Fiti, She rewarded Dipper the Forest Emerald Medallion, And Mabel the Ocean Pearl Necklace. Dipper Pines: Wow, The Forest Emerald Medallion! Mabel Pines: Thank you, Te Fiti. Moana: So, Mabel. How are you feeling? Mabel Pines: I'm not afraid of the ocean anymore. Maui: That's great to hear, Mabel. Mabel Pines: Robin Hood and his merry men won't believe their eyes when they sees our rewards. Dipper Pines: Thanks, Moana, For everything. And thank you, Maui. Maui: You're welcome. After the battle, Dipper, Mabel and their friends returned to Motunui. Moana: You guys did a pretty good job out there. Maui: And it was a fine team effort. Stanley Pines: Yeah, You kids did great. Sebastian: Indeed they have, Stanley. Herbie: (bees in enjoyment) Dusty Crophopper: (as his propeller spins) Chief Tui: And it's all thanks to you, Mickey. Mickey Mouse: (chuckled) We couldn't have done it without Dipper or Mabel. And so, they partied though the night like there's no tomorrow. The End Category:Dipper and Mabel's Disneyland Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225